Fatherhood
by Rose DiVerona
Summary: Ben never dreamed he'd be a father. But sometimes what we least expect makes us happier than anything else can. Fluffy fic, mostly focused on Ben and his child. Also general family fluff. Riley included!
1. Pregnant

A/N: This idea just came to me tonight while sitting at my laptop. Ben/Abigail is definitely my favorite National Treasure pairing. And I wondered...how would Ben handle fatherhood? So, this is my (for now) one-shot. It will eventually become more than one chapter, but for now I'm dubbing it complete until I have time to work more on it. It does stand as a one-shot.

Basically, Ben and Abi have been married for a while, and now they want to tackle being parents. Each chapter will probably cover a different stage of their child's life as he/she grows up.

Disclaimer: Disney owns it, not me!

* * *

**Pregnant**

Ben tiptoed quietly into the bedroom he shared with Abigail. It was almost two in the morning, and he'd been up late again, reading about Egyptian pyramids and conspiracies – follow-up on a possible treasure lead. Silently, he changed into his nightclothes and slipped into bed beside his sleeping wife, sighing with contentment to finally rest his eyes.

"Ben?" Abigail's sleepy voice penetrated the cozy quiet of the bedroom.

"Hm?" he mumbled.

"…what do you think about kids?"

The words registered slowly in his sleep-deprived brain. "Huh? Kids?"

"Yes." Abigail did not sound as sleepy as she had at first. On the contrary, a shifting of the mattress betrayed her sitting up. "You know…having them."

Ben decided his wife had been waiting up for him purely to bring up this topic. He gave in to the fact he would have to put sleep off a bit more and sat up as well, reaching blindly for the bedside lamp and squeezing his eyes shut against the sudden light.

He blinked at his wife, who was watching him carefully. Cautiously, he said, "I, uh, hadn't really thought much about it."

She pressed on, more eagerly now that she knew she had his attention. "I mean, we've been married for over a year, and money certainly isn't a problem, nor is space. We have everything we need right here – you can watch the baby while I'm at work during the day, and Riley's here so much he's practically a live-in babysitter waiting to happen!"

Ben had to snort at her use of words, but he instantly regretted it as her face hardened.

"Benjamin Gates, I'm being serious."

He ran a hand through his hair and thought. Truth be told, he _had _considered the prospect of fatherhood before. He found the idea both exciting and alarming, but he'd never truly worried about it because he didn't see Abigail as the mothering type. Sure, she could probably be nurturing and all that, but she was kept busy with her job at the Archives and seemed to enjoy the independence. Besides, they were a fairly new married couple in the "throes of young love," as Riley once put it (though the word "young" more accurately applied to the twenty-six-ish techie). Ben liked the occasional peace he got alone in the house, in the rare times when Riley was absent. And at least Riley didn't cry or have accidents. Glancing up at his wife, he realized she was waiting for an answer.

"I-I really don't know what to say," he said slowly.

She rolled her eyes. "I believe it would be appropriate to tell me yes or no."

"No, no, I mean – yes – I mean…" he trailed off hopelessly, mentally berating himself. "I _mean_; kids are fine. I, um, well, we never talked about it before."

"We're talking about it _now_," Abigail pointed out.

"Yeah…"

She sighed. "Ben, can you see yourself as a father, or not?"

He chewed on his lip, a habit he'd picked up from Riley. "Well…we're always on some kind of adventure, it seems, doesn't it? And we're a busy couple…"

"We are not," Abigail said vehemently. "I work during the day, and you spend all day researching various long-lost treasures. Do you think you might be able to trouble yourself to take a break for a daughter or son?"

Her tone was mocking, but also pointed. She was hurt by his stalling.

"Of course!" he defended, avoiding her gaze.

Abigail pouted. "Your parents want us to have children!"

Ben couldn't help it. He smirked. "I thought the choice was up to the man and woman actually in charge of…_conceiving _the being?"

She stood up so quickly he almost fell off the bed.

"I thought so! You _don't _want children!" She accused, stalking into the bathroom.

Completely bemused, Ben followed her. She stood before the mirror, an angry frown forming between her eyes.

"Abigail-"

"Just tell me," she cut him off, "why? Is it because you don't like kids, because you don't want to have them with _me_, or because you're not committed enough to bind us together through a baby?"

"None of the above," Ben told her, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind. She tried in vain to throw him off. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, sweetie. Give me a break. It's past two in the morning – you want to have this conversation _now_?"

"We've already started it, so yes, I'd like to," she responded coolly.

He spun her around to face him. "All right. You caught me by surprise – I've thought about children before, but I never thought of us as the parenting type. I mean, I'd love to try; but I didn't think you'd want to."

Her face softened. "You'd like it, then? Being a father?"

"Yes," he told her sincerely.

Abigail smiled, her face lighting up. "All right, then," she said. "Problem solved."

"Great," Ben yawned. "Now, can we go back to bed?"

"Sure." She led the way back to their bed and climbed in, pulling the covers over herself. Ben switched off the light and snuggled in next to his wife.

"Why now?" he asked her suddenly.

"What?" she replied sleepily.

"Why tonight?"

"Oh." She was quiet for a moment. Then she sighed. "…I'm pregnant."

"What?!" He sat up in bed, staring at her huddled form in shock. "But – how? We were being careful! How long have you known?"

She yawned. "It's been about three weeks. Sara, my secretary, scheduled the doctor's appointment for me. She's the only one who knows, and now you. Accidents happen sometimes, Ben." She fell silent, apparently judging this to be a satisfactory explanation.

Ben sat still, registering the fact for a moment, before settling with a sigh on the pillow. "I'm going to be a father in less than nine months."

"Mhm," she mumbled. "Congratulations…Daddy."

* * *

A/N: Review?


	2. Delivery

A/N: So I finally decided to continue this story. I've been really busy lately, and I don't have time for this...but I'm doing it anyway. :D

* * *

**Delivery**

Ben sighed and glanced at the clock on his desk. The digital green letters told him it was past two in the morning.

Though Ben had vowed he wouldn't give in to sleep until he reached a certain point in his research, this strategy was beginning to go down the drain. Even Riley, eager as ever to help, had bowed out at 12:30.

Ben laid his head down on the desk. Just a few minutes of rest, and he'd be fine. Just a few…

"BEN! BEN, IT'S TIME!"

Ben shot up from his desk, instantly alert as he tripped over his bag and fell into the doorframe, clutching it tightly and blinking his eyes blearily.

"BEN!"

He charged down the hallway to his and Abigail's bedroom, shoving the door open to see Abigail sitting straight up in bed, her eyes bulging.

"Time?" he asked stupidly.

"YES! THE BABY'S COMING!"

Ben's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Oh."

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! DO SOMETHING!" she shrieked at him, fists clenching the now soaked sheet.

Somehow, Ben managed to get ahold of himself. He sprinted back down the hall to Riley's bedroom and burst into the room. Riley, amazingly, was still fast asleep on his bed.

"Riley!" Ben bellowed, whacking his friend on the shoulder.

Riley started and twisted, tangled in his sheets. With a surprised 'Oomph,' he disappeared off his mattress onto the floor on the opposite side of the bed. His head appeared over the edge.

"Whuzzgoinon?" he mumbled stupidly.

"Abigail's in labor!" Ben said urgently.

Riley muttered something that sounded like an expletive, stumbling to his feet.

"Get dressed and get the car started! I'm going to get Abigail ready!" Ben yelled over his shoulder as he sped back down the hall. Abigail appeared to be hyperventilating.

"BENJAMIN FRANKLIN GATES, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed.

"Deep breaths, Abi," he pleaded. "I'm going to get your coat, and we'll get down to the car, okay? Riley will drive, I'll sit in the back with you. Just relax." He regretted his choice of words almost instantly as he was rewarded with a death glare.

Hurtling back into the hallway and nearly colliding with a tossled-looking Riley, he took the stairs two at a time and navigated the maze of the first floor to the hall closet, yanking his and Abigail's coats off their hangers. He again came close to a hit-and-run with Riley on his way back into his bedroom; apparently, the car keys had been on the nightstand. Riley was wincing; Ben didn't even want to know what his friend had been subjected to during his brief pause in Abigail's sights.

Somehow, Ben managed to get Abigail into her coat, whilst being accused of everything from "knowingly thrusting her into Hell" to "murdering the joys of childless life," interspersed with German muttering and swearing. Then he helped her downstairs, mentally reminding himself never again to get on her bad side.

Riley was waiting in the car, drumming his fingers impatiently on the wheel. As soon as his friends were safely inside, he took off as quickly as if they were being pursued by something.

"Deep breaths," Ben reminded his wife. She quieted somewhat, but compensated by squeezing Ben's hand so tightly he began to wonder if his fingers would fall off.

"How far between contractions?" Riley asked, glancing in the rearview mirror as he careened around a curve in the road.

Abigail took a deep breath. "A few minutes. _Keep your eyes on the road!_"

No one asked any questions the rest of the ride.

When they pulled up in front of the hospital ten minutes later, Ben hurried Abigail inside, leaving Riley to park the car. The next few minutes were a whirlwind of doctors, nurses, and wheelchairs. Ben registered dimly that he was hurrying beside Abigail as she was whisked down a too-bright hallway, and that his fingers still felt like they would need amputation. Then Abigail was in a bed and she was screaming worse than ever.

"Try to talk to her," a nurse advised.

And then he was murmuring to her, words he did not even recognize or remember later, as he wiped her pasty forehead with a wet cloth.

"Push!" a doctor urged.

"Push!" Ben echoed dumbly.

She pushed; there was a wail, a shriek; and then it was over.

Blissful silence fell over the room. Ben realized his hand was free and unconsciously flexed his fingers.

"It's a girl."

Abigail let out a deep breath and fell back onto the pillows. Ben looked in wonder at the baby. She was tiny, with little wisps of dark hair clinging to her head and a cute little nose and mouth. Her fists were clenching and unclenching, but she wasn't crying, for which Ben was thankful. And then she opened her eyes.

They were blue. The baby regarded her parents carefully…and then she smiled.

Abigail caught her breath.

"She's so beautiful," she murmured.

Ben reached out and gently touched his daughter's hair.

"Yes, she is."

"Does she have a name?" a nurse asked, smiling.

Ben and Abigail shared a smile.

"Yes. Her name is Charlotte. Charlotte Bronte Gates."

* * *

A/N: I realize Charlotte may be an overused name for Ben and Abi's daughter in fanfics, but I thought from the very offset that if they ever had a daughter, she would have to be named Charlotte. And naturally she has to have a historical middle name.

Review?


	3. Five

A/N: Sorry that the updates for this aren't coming very quickly, but I have to find spare time to write in between all my homework. With Christmas Break just around the corner, teachers have scheduled a few tests for later this week...

* * *

**Five**

"Daddy, you promised!"

Ben jumped, looking up from his papers in surprise. His five-year-old daughter stood before him, hands on hips and a pout on her little face.

"Hm?"

"You _promised_!" she repeated, stamping her foot and tossing her long, dark blonde hair over her shoulder. "I helped Mommy rake leaves all morning, and you _promised _you would come outside to play!"

Ben suppressed a chuckle at the expression on Charlotte's face. Her resemblance to Abigail was uncanny, especially at the present moment. He stood and stretched quickly, turning off his desk light.

"Okay. You're right, honey."

Her face lit up as her father scooped her off the floor, heading down the hall and then down the stairs.

"Wait 'til you see it, Daddy! It's gigundous!"

Again, he had to fight back a smile, this time at Charlotte's vocabulary. Instead, he nodded seriously.

"I'm sure it is, pumpkin." He paused. "What, exactly, is gigundous?"

His daughter rolled her eyes, and this time he saw the influence of her uncle lurking behind her expression. "The pile, Daddy!"

"Ah." Ben nodded as if this made perfect sense and set the small girl down in the hall, pulling two coats out of the closet and kneeling to help her put hers on.

"I know how!" she protested, tugging it out of his hands.

Ben smiled. "Okay, sweetie." He turned back into the house. "Abigail!"

"Yes?" Her reply came distantly; it sounded as though she was in the kitchen.

"Are you coming outside with Charlotte and I?"

There was a brief pause. "You two go ahead. I'll be out in a few minutes. Make _sure_ Charlotte has a hat and gloves on!"

Ben smirked and turned back to find his daughter lying on the ground, tangled hopelessly in her jacket.

"I _can _do it," she assured him as he helped extricate her from the fabric, put it on the correct way, and zip it up.

"I know you can. You can do _anything_," he told her, and she beamed.

"Well, maybe not _anything_," she allowed moments later, as, properly bundled up in hats and gloves, they stepped outside, shutting the door firmly behind them.

"What can't you do?" Ben asked curiously.

"Well, I can't beat Uncle Riley in Go-Fish," she said seriously.

"What? You win every time!" Ben protested.

"Daddy, he _lets _me," she said, sighing. "Not the same thing."

_Smart kid_, Ben thought proudly. Not many children would recognize Riley's tipping the game in favor of his goddaughter.

He took Charlotte's hand and they set off around the house towards the garage. Ben stopped dead.

Awaiting them was a mountainous pile of leaves. Ben didn't think he had ever seen a mound of dead foliage that large before.

Charlotte stepped forward eagerly. "Isn't it great?" she said happily, appraising the leaves, which drifted slightly as the breeze blew around them. "Come and play in them!"

Slowly, Ben stepped forward as well. He was hesitant to ruin such a sight – the pile was already swaying, and Ben was reluctant to lead to its demise and, consequentially, the re-gathering of the mass for bagging and disposal. He sank down at the very edge of the structure and grinned weakly up at his daughter.

She was not amused.

"You aren't doing it right!" She backed away several paces, a determined glint in her eye, and Ben's stomach sank. "Move, Daddy!"

He shot up, sending stray leaves flying, and darted out of the way as she ran straight towards the monstrosity, her face splitting wide in an expression of ecstasy a split-second before she made the leap, plunging herself into waves of orange and red and brown. Leaves flew everywhere, though a wide majority stayed where they were, burying the child beneath their crumbly decay.

"Charlotte?" he called softly.

The answering cry was muffled. "In here, Daddy! Come on, it's fun!"

Ben reluctantly stepped back. "Are you out of the way?" he asked.

"Yeah!" And she appeared on the other side of the pile, grinning as she danced out of the way.

Ben swallowed and charged forward, diving into the mass with an unintentional yell. He felt the leaves give way under him, spilling over him and sticking in his hair. Something sharp – most likely a stick – poked his elbow, and he pulled out of the mess to see Abigail beside Charlotte, both girls grinning at him.

Abigail laughed. "Very nice look for you, Ben."

Ben looked down and saw leaves sticking out of his sleeves and clinging to his jeans. He reached up and felt more in his hair. He couldn't help a goofy grin of his own as he brushed himself off.

"Well, why don't you try it?" he suggested.

She shrugged and obediently retreated as Ben climbed out, moving out of the way. Then, with an involuntary shriek like Ben's own, she rushed forward and all but cannonballed into the ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­mixture. She emerged seconds later, slightly resembling a scarecrow but wearing a wide smile.

Without waiting for her mother to move, Charlotte skipped forward and once more collapsed out of sight, giggling as her mother began tickling her. Not wanting to be left out of the fun, Ben loped forward as well, stumbling into his wife and tripping over her legs, getting a faceful of leaves as a result.

Soon the three of them were in a hopelessly exhilarated state as they lay together in the pile. Only the sound of a car engine interrupted their fun; Charlotte stood up and squealed.

"It's Uncle Riley! I'll go see if he wants to play in the leaves, too!"

As she skipped off to meet her uncle, Ben glanced slyly at Abigail and put a finger to his lips. Then he sank further into the pile, covering himself in foliage. Abigail caught on and began helping to hide her husband.

Riley approached, led by Charlotte, who was pulling impatiently at his hand. He snorted at the sight of Abigail covered in leaves.

"Come to join our club, Riley?" Abigail asked innocently.

"I'm not sure I qualify," Riley said, his eyes dancing in amusement. He glanced around. "Hey, Char said that Ben was out here, too. Where is-?"

Before he could finish his sentence, Ben exploded out of his hiding place, throwing himself forward and scattering leaves everywhere.

"RAWR!"

Riley actually screamed and jumped backwards, falling onto the ground. Abigail fell into a hopeless fit of hysterics, and Charlotte tackled her father back to the ground, giggling nervously.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed reproachfully.

Riley managed to get to his feet, his face somewhat pale.

"Why-why did you have to _do _that?" he asked shakily.

"Oh, come on, Riley, take a joke!" Ben said jovially. "Come and play with us."

"No. No, I think I'll come back later, when you all aren't-"

Ben and Abigail lunged in unison, each seizing one of Riley's arms and pulling him forwards. Charlotte tripped him so that he tumbled into the others, and the three adults became tangled in seconds.

"You look funny!" Charlotte said with glee as she watched them struggle to get up.

"You'd better watch out," Ben said warningly, shoving Riley's leg off his own, "because as soon as I'm free, I'm gonna get you!"

Charlotte shrieked and ran as the adults jumped up. Thus a thrilling game of tag began.

* * *

A/N:I had a lot of fun writing this chapter...


	4. Sixteen

A/N: Shorter chapter than usual (and in my opinion, not a very good one), but I had a Snow Day and really wanted to update while I had the time. In this chapter, Charlotte is sixteen.

* * *

**Sixteen**

"_Mom_, he's going to be here any minute!"

Ben sighed and shook his head, smiling slightly as he listened to the shouting seeping through to the living room from the second floor. He'd been trying to read Riley's newest book, but his daughter was making it nearly impossible.

It was a warm evening in early May, and sixteen-year-old Charlotte was going to the movies with her boyfriend. This wouldn't have been such a big deal, except that it was her _first _date with her _first _boyfriend.

Charlotte had not been allowed to date until she turned sixteen. Both Abigail and Charlotte protested that this was an old-fashioned rule, but it was the rule Ben had grown up with, and both he and Riley stood by it. Therefore, though Charlotte had grown into an outgoing, beautiful young woman who was undoubtedly popular at school, she was the last of her friends to date.

Abigail had been "helping" Charlotte get ready for an hour, though from Ben's point of view, it was more her standing by while their daughter ran around in a panic. The boy, some guy named Jacob, was supposed to pick Charlotte up any minute.

And, no matter what Charlotte said, Ben intended to meet him in person.

As soon as his eyes turned back to the book in a moment of blessed silence from overhead, his phone rang in his pocket.

Rolling his eyes, he retrieved it and flipped the top open.

"Hello?"

"_Is he there yet?_" Riley inquired.

"Not yet."

"_You still following the interrogation plan?_"

Ben laughed dryly. "Something like that."

"_Want me to come over and give him the evil eye?"_

"You'd better not. You wouldn't want Charlotte to kill you. Besides, aren't you and Liz supposed to go out to dinner tonight?"

Riley sighed. _"Can't. Bella's sick with the flu."_

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"_Yeah…well, I'd better let you go. Zack just threw his cereal all over the floor."_

"Okay. Tell Bella her uncle wants her to get well soon."

"_Will do."_

Ben put his phone back in his pocket, smiling fondly at the thought of Riley's kids - Bella was seven and Zack was three. He remembered when Charlotte had been that little.

"Dad, is he here yet?"

Ben looked up to see Charlotte standing in the doorway, her blue eyes wide in anticipation. She appeared ready to go; her hair was curled, her makeup applied. And she was dressed up more than usual, in a peasant top, jeans, and sandals. Not that Ben understood teenage fashion.

"Not yet, sweetie."

"You aren't going to scare him off, are you?" Charlotte pleaded.

"I just want to invite him in for a few minutes."

Charlotte groaned. "_Dad_!"

"Honey, I've never even met him. I don't even know his last name."

"His name is Jacob Darby. What, do you want his social security number, too?"

Ben arched an eyebrow. "Do you know it?"

Charlotte let out a smothered scream. "Mother!"

Abigail lurched into the room a few seconds later. "What's wrong?"

"Dad is going to freak Jacob out!"

Abigail put an arm around Charlotte's shoulders and gave Ben a stern look.

"No, he _isn't_. Everything is going to be fine. Ben, you will _not _intimidate Jacob. I'm not kidding. You will shake his hand, say-"

The doorbell rang. Charlotte paled.

"I'll get it." Ben pulled himself out of his chair, but Charlotte pushed him aside.

"_I'll _get it."

The two Gates parents followed Charlotte to the front door and stood back as she took a deep breath and pulled it open.

Jacob stood on the front porch, a nervous smile on his face. He was tall, with dark hair and eyes. He held a daisy, and was twisting the stem in his hands.

"Jacob!" Charlotte said, her smile matching his.

"Hey, Charlotte. You look…wow. Um, nice. This is for you." He held out the flower.

She took it, blushing. "Thanks."

Ben cleared his throat.

Charlotte started. "Oh, these are my parents." She waved vaguely backwards.

"Nice to meet you," Jacob said politely.

Abigail smiled kindly. "You, too." She glanced at Ben.

Ben stepped forward and forced himself to extend his hand. Jacob shook it. He had a firm handshake; always a good sign. Inwardly, Ben sighed. He couldn't find anything not to like about the young man at first sight.

"Have her home by eleven," he instructed finally.

"I will, sir," Jacob said seriously. Charlotte stepped out the door, looking immensely relieved.

"Have a good time! Drive safely!" Abigail called.

Charlotte waved as she and Jacob escaped to Jacob's car.

"I'm proud of you," Abigail said, kissing her husband on the cheek before returning inside.

Ben stood and watched them go, swallowing a lump in his throat.

His little girl was growing up.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I have to admit, I'm sixteen and I've never been on a date. I've never had a boyfriend. So everything in this chapter is from my knowledge watching movies and reading books about first dates. I hope I didn't make any glaring mistakes.


	5. Graduation and Proposal

A/N: Yay for fast updates! I'm actually really surprised at myself at how quickly this chapter came, considering the fact that two hours ago I still hadn't decided whether there would be one more chapter or two. I decided there will be another chapter after this, with Charlotte's wedding.

* * *

**Graduation and Proposal**

"Charlotte! Charlotte!" Abigail yelled, waving her arm crazily as tears poured down her face. Ben kept his arm tightly around her waist as their daughter, gowned in blue with a tasseled cap and degree in hand, wove her way through the crowd toward them, beaming.

The next moment, Abigail tore out of Ben's hold and grabbed the young woman, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Mom…Mom, you're suffocating me!" Charlotte laughed, protesting her mother's embrace weakly. Over Abigail's shoulder, she rolled her eyes goodnaturedly at her father.

Abigail released her daughter, wiping her eyes and sniffling. Ben swept Charlotte into a hug, spinning her around.

"I'm so proud of you, Char," he murmured into her ear as he set her back on her feet.

Charlotte kissed her father's cheek, squeezing his hand.

"All grown up and graduated from college!" Abigail blubbered, using her sleeve to stem the flow of tears.

Ben rubbed her back while Charlotte pat her awkwardly on the shoulder, looking both embarrassed and pleased.

"Where're Grandma and Grandpa?" she asked brightly. "Uncle Riley and Aunt Liz?"

"Where's Sam?" Ben asked in return, referring to Charlotte's long-term boyfriend.

"He's around. He wanted to give me a few minutes alone with my family."

"Everyone else is sitting over here," Abigail said, taking Charlotte's hand and leading the way across the lawn. Ben followed, his tremulous smile a mix of the emotions he was feeling inside.

The years had flown by. In her senior year of high school, Charlotte had been accepted to the University of Virginia, her first choice. She decided to attend the School of Nursing, and after earning her four-year Bachelor Degree had elected to remain two more years for her Master's in Family Nursing. Now, at twenty-four, her formal schooling was complete.

Ben missed his daughter during the long periods between holidays, even though D.C. and UVA weren't terribly far apart. In the fall of her third year, Charlotte met Sam Carrish, two years ahead of her at the university's School of Medicine. They had been dating the four years since, and everyone could see their relationship was ready for the next step - even Ben, who had to admit that Sam was as close to perfect for Charlotte as was possible.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Charlotte's enthusiastic greeting brought Ben back to the present as he watched her embrace Emily and then Patrick. Her grandparents had definitely aged, yet they remained remarkably resilient.

"I never thought I'd live to see this day," Patrick said, shaking his head as he proudly surveyed his granddaughter.

"Oh, Grandpa, you're not _that _old," Charlotte laughed fondly.

"Tell that to her," Patrick muttered, glancing sideways at his wife.

"Do I hear my favorite niece over here?" Riley appeared, grinning broadly as he wrapped his goddaughter in a hug. "A real nurse! Wow!" he said, shaking his head.

"Congratulations, sweetie." Liz had appeared at Riley's side, and she hugged Charlotte as well. "We're all so proud of you."

"Thanks," Charlotte said, her cheeks flushing.

"Charlotte!"

The whole group turned as Sam, a tall, sandy-haired, green-eyed young man, pushed his way towards them.

"Sam!" Charlotte waved, giggling as Sam reached them and pulled his girlfriend in for a kiss.

Ben couldn't suppress a smile as his hand found Abigail's and their fingers intertwined.

--

Hours later, the graduation reception was well underway. The Gates family and several of Charlotte's friend's families had pitched in to throw a big party for the new graduates.

Ben sat at a table with Abigail, Riley, Liz, and several other parents, his own having left for home after the ceremony. He hadn't seen Charlotte in some time, but he supposed she was with Sam and some of the other young people; so he was surprised when Sam suddenly appeared at the table - without Charlotte.

"Mr. Gates, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" he inquired, looking genuinely nervous.

Frowning, Ben stood and followed the young man out of the reception hall and into an empty, quiet room.

"Sam, I've asked you to call me Ben, remember? We're practically family."

"Actually…that's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

Ben's heart stopped. He swallowed.

"Yes?"

Sam took a breath and looked Ben straight in the eye. "I wanted to ask you…for your blessing for me to marry Charlotte."

Ben drew in a breath. The question had not been unexpected, yet he had not been prepared for it. It was the natural next step for the couple. Yes, they were young, but Ben had always been told – and always felt himself – that he had waited too long to get married. His own parents had been married younger than Charlotte, and though it hadn't worked out the first time, they were now happily remarried with little of the drama of their first nuptials. Besides, Sam and Charlotte were different.

He refocused on the man in front of him. He already thought of Sam as a son. Sam was respectful, kind, funny, smart – and very clearly in love with Charlotte. Ben knew she loved him the same.

"Yes," he blurted, more forcefully than he had meant to. "I mean – yes. I would be…honored to have you as my son-in-law."

Sam's face lit up. The anxiety disappeared, to be replaced with pure joy.

"Thank you…Ben. I promise I'll make her happy." He shook Ben's hand excitedly.

"Hey, you have to ask _her _before you get too ahead of yourself," Ben smirked. "Though I think I know what her answer will be."

The two returned to the reception. Sam disappeared into the crowd and Ben slipped back into the seat next to Abigail.

"What was that about?" she whispered curiously.

"I have a feeling you're about to find out…" Ben murmured.

Sure enough, several minutes later the music stopped abruptly and Sam's voice rang through the speakers.

"If I could have everyone's attention for a minute here…" Everyone turned to the stage, where Sam was standing with a bemused Charlotte. "Thank you. First of all, I want to thank everyone for making this reception happen. In my opinion, it's been a lot of fun. I would like to congratulate all the new graduates. I want to-" He broke off suddenly, shaking his head. "You know what? I can't wait anymore." He turned to Charlotte, taking her hands. "Charlotte. I love you. More than that, I'm _in _love with you. You have made me a better person just by believing in me and being with me through the past years." He knelt, pulling a ring out of his pocket. Everyone gasped; Charlotte's eyes widened as her hands flew to her mouth.

"Will you marry me?"

There were a few seconds of silence as everyone waited with baited breath. Then Charlotte released a choked sob and nodded.

"Yes!"

The one word was all she could get out. Sam slid the ring onto her finger and stood, sweeping her into a kiss. The other party attendees burst into applause.

Ben glanced at Abigail; her face was buried in her hands, but shaking shoulders told Ben she had once more dissolved in tears. He put an arm around her shoulders, smiling weakly at the kissing pair on the stage. After a moment, the two broke apart. Charlotte's eyes searched the crowd and came to rest on her father. Her eyes were filled with tears – but her smile told Ben everything.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. I've never been to a graduation ceremony before or seen a live proposal...once again, writing using secondhand knowledge. I have, however, visited the University of Virginia. I liked it.


	6. Wedding

A/N: Well, here it finally is, the last chapter of "Fatherhood." I'm pretty pleased with it, and with myself for finding the time to write it in the midst of everything going on at school right now. Credit for the idea for the second part goes to anonymous reviewer 'mauretania08.'

**

* * *

**

Wedding and...

"Ben, _get out_!" Abigail ordered sharply, blocking her husband's view through the cracked-open door of their daughter's bedroom. "You can't see Charlotte yet. She isn't ready."

"I thought it was only bad luck for the _groom _to see the bride before the wedding," Ben complained. "What about her father?"

Abigail didn't budge. "I want it to be a surprise. Go back to Riley and your father. Or, if you're finished getting ready, call the caterers and make sure they know where to go for the reception. Oh – and the limousine should be here soon. Let the driver know we'll be down in twenty minutes." And she shut the door in his face.

Ben rolled his eyes. He could hear his daughter and her bridesmaids giggling inside the room, and was sure he heard his own mother trying to get things under control. Turning, he shuffled to the stairs and descended to the first floor.

Weddings. He remembered his and Abigail's, nearly twenty-seven years earlier. They had been married in New York City, at Trinity Church, the same place they had shared their first kiss. Riley had been best man; he had also walked Abigail down the aisle, since her own parents couldn't make it from Germany. At least Charlotte's was a local wedding – the National City Christian Church was an impressive building right in the middle of downtown D.C.

"Ben – the car is here!" Riley called from the front porch.

Ben followed his friend's voice down the hall. His father, clad in full tuxedo, was seated on a chair in the foyer. Riley stood with the door wide open, staring out at the long black limousine that was to take Ben and his family to the church.

"Tell him the girls'll be down in fifteen minutes," Ben directed, pulling out his phone and fishing in his pocket for the catering company's business card. Finding it, he at last got on the line with the head chef and gave him directions to the reception hall, also in D.C.

He sighed and replaced his phone, running a hand through his thinning hair.

Riley gave him a sympathetic smile. "Nervous?"

Ben was. He'd had nearly a year to get used to the idea of Charlotte belonging to someone else (both she and Sam had desired a spring wedding, and so they had now been engaged eleven months – it was mid-April), but ten more years still wouldn't be enough time.

"She's ready," he said finally.

"But _you_, my friend, clearly are not."

Ben shrugged. "I have to be, don't I?" His eyes narrowed. "And anyway, where's your family while you're here pretending to be the region's resident philosopher?"

Riley shrugged. "Liz and Bella are upstairs. And last I saw of Zack, he was watching television in the rec room."

The Poole family had come over an hour before so Liz and seventeen-year-old Bella could help Charlotte get ready. Bella was also going to be the youngest bridesmaid in the wedding; she was to drive to the church with the other members of the bridal party, while Riley and his wife and son would take their own car. The others, Sam included, were already at the church.

Ben glanced at his watch and groaned.

"The wedding is supposed to start in less than an hour! What's taking them so long?"

"They're women, son," Patrick said, chuckling dryly.

At that moment, Abigail leaned over the banister. "We're ready!"

"Great!" Ben called up. "Get Zack," he directed Riley.

Just a few minutes later, everyone was in the foyer, with the exception of Charlotte.

"Charlotte, honey, you can come down now!" Abigail called. She turned to the others. "Boys, make sure you tell her how pretty she is. She's feeling a little jittery. Completely normal, but encouragement would help."

A door opened upstairs...and Charlotte stepped into view. Ben froze; a proud smile spread across his face.

She looked stunning. Her blonde hair fell over her dress in carefully curled waves. The dress itself was lovely – long and white, fashioned in a very modern way, yet with a classic touch. Her veil, shoes, and jewelry (the necklace she wore had been worn by both Emily and Abigail on their wedding days as well) complemented it well. And the smile she wore made her face glow.

"Dad?" she asked, and he noticed her nervous eyes were fixed on him.

"You look beautiful, sweetie," he managed to say, taking her hands. "Absolutely gorgeous."

"You do," Patrick agreed, and Riley nodded.

"She looks hot!" Zack blurted.

"Zack!" Liz gasped in astonishment.

Everyone else laughed, the sound calming them all somewhat. Ben put his arm through Charlotte's.

"Shall we get this show on the road?"

The ride to the church seemed to take no time at all for Ben. Each passing minute marked less and less time he would have in which he could pretend his daughter was still a little girl. Charlotte sat between him and Abigail, and her grandparents sat across from them. No one said much.

When the building came into view in front of them, Charlotte grabbed her parents' hands and squeezed them tightly.

"Mom…" she whispered.

Abigail rubbed her daughter on the back with her free hand.

"You're ready, sweetie."

Charlotte let out a breath and tried to smile.

"I know."

The front hall of the church was empty except for Riley and the bridal party.

"I thought I'd take Abigail and your parents to their seats," he explained.

"Thanks," Ben said tightly, his stomach suddenly queasy.

Abigail turned to Charlotte and hugged her tightly.

"I love you," she whispered, her eyes shining with tears.

Charlotte returned the embrace. "I love you, too, Mom. Thanks for…well, everything."

"Good luck, kiddo," Patrick said, hugging his granddaughter. His wife followed suit.

"Thanks," Charlotte murmured as Riley gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Then the four of them disappeared through a side door into the chapel.

Ben turned to Charlotte, struggling to find the words he wanted, but music from the room behind the doors cut him off.

Charlotte's eyes widened.

The flower girl, Sam's six-year-old niece, skipped through the doors with her basket of petals to a chorus of "awwwws" from within. The six bridesmaids followed slowly in pairs. Charlotte's best friend, Laura, the maid of honor, gave her friend's hand a tight squeeze before bringing up the rear.

Ben and Charlotte were left alone.

"Charlotte, I…" he spoke quickly, the words tumbling out. "I'm so proud of you. I love you, and I-"

Charlotte smiled tremulously, her face still pale in anticipation. "I know, Dad. And I'll still be your little girl, even when I'm Sam's wife."

The bridal music started.

Ben swallowed, hooking his arm through Charlotte's. Taking a deep breath, he led her through the doors.

The pews were filled with family and friends. It wasn't a gigantic wedding, but there were a fair amount of people. And at the end of the aisle, Sam was waiting, smiling the same way he had at Ben the night of the proposal – except even bigger.

Ben chanced a glance out of the corner of his eye, and saw with relief that Charlotte's frightened expression was gone; the glowing smile was firmly back on her face, and her eyes were fixed on her soon-to-be husband.

They reached the end of the aisle quickly, and Ben turned to his daughter, ignoring the wetness in his eyes. He lifted her veil and leaned forward, kissing her on the cheek.

"Good luck. I love you," he told her so only she could hear. Then he replaced the veil and took his seat in the first row next to Abigail, whose hand found his.

"We are gathered here today…"

--

**Two years later…**

The institutional lighting overhead was garishly bright and the harsh smell of ammonia filled the air. Perched on the edge of a plastic chair, Ben tapped his fingers impatiently on his knee and struggled to concentrate on his magazine.

"Julie, sit down!"

Ben started and glanced up.

Clark Carrish, Sam's father, was sitting next to Ben. He, too, had been hunched over a magazine but was currently staring at his wife, who was pacing back and forth, running her fingers through her thick red hair. Her normally good-natured face was currently puckered in an expression of agitation.

"They've been in there for a really long time…you don't think anything has gone wrong, do you?" she asked.

It was Ben who answered.

"I'm sure everything's fine. Abigail and Sam are both with her."

"I remember my first," Julie continued, pacing. "It was…more painful than I thought it would be. Do you remember, Clark?"

Clark had turned slightly red. "Yes, I do, unfortunately. Dear, do we really have to-"

"Sam wasn't nearly as bad. I-"

But she was interrupted as the door to the waiting room swung open. A doctor clad in full scrubs beamed at them.

"She's ready for you."

Ben and Clark exchanged relieved grins. Julie gasped and clutched her husband's hand, all fond recollections quickly forgotten.

The three followed the doctor through the doors and down a hall into the Recovery Ward. Ben's heart was beating rapidly against his ribcage. He tried to ignore it, but it was impossible to ignore the excitement he was feeling.

The doctor stopped before a room and pushed the door open, standing back.

"Go on in."

Inside, Sam sat in a chair next to the bed, a rapturous grin on his face, while Abigail stood opposite him, beaming. Both were clad in scrubs. Charlotte was propped up in the bed, sweaty and exhausted. Her smile, however, was blissful. And in her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket, was…

"Hey, guys," she said quietly. "Would you like to meet your granddaughter?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your responses to the chapters were much appreciated. I hope now to have some time to devote to my other "National Treasure" fic, where the characters go back in time to the Titanic. Yeah, remember the trailer I put up back in October? :) Hopefully that can now come to fruition. (And if anyone can think of a good title for it, let me know. "Back in Time" is just a working title until something better surfaces.)

Review one more time?


End file.
